Family - Preview
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: A preview of a Glee story called "Family", where Will Schuester cares for a group of orphans and helps them realize what life's really about.
1. Official Preview

**It takes a while to realize how much you love something. **

**But it takes only a second to realize how quickly you can lose it. **

Meet Will Schuester. He has taken in a group of orphans, hoping to restore the love and care they all have been deprived of.

His great devotion earns him love, trust, respect, and not to mention hatrid. But he doesn't let his neighbor, Sue Sylvester, and her three daughters bring him and his kids down.

In a story produced by ICan'tStopBelievin', a group of orphans experience relationship pros and flaws, growing and shrinking self-esteem, successful and broken dreams, happy and terrible memories, and much more.

Starring

Will Schuester

"I'm always here for you, especially when you need me most."

Terri Schuester

"What is wrong with you?"

Emma Pillsbury

"The only life worth living is one you're really passionate about."

Sue Sylvester

"Hey, buddy. I thought I smelt failure."

Ken Tanaka

"You stole my quarterback."

Finn Hudson

"She isn't coming back, is she?"

Mercedes Jones

"I don't want to talk about it. It hurts to know my parents are criminals."

Kurt Hummel

"Almost being mudered is a bad situation to be in. I don't want you to know the pain."

Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang

"Why, Mommy? Why?"

Santana Lopez

"It's hard being lesbian. The time when no one accepts you is the hardest."

Rachel Berry

"My mom is out there somewhere. I need to find her."

Noah "Puck" Puckerman

"I want to forget the first seven years of my life like they never happened."

Lucy "Quinn" Fabray

"Oh, please. Like you know what it's like to starve."

Artie Abrams

"She got into the accident on purpose. Police found suicide notes in her bedroom."

and

Brittany S. Pierce

"I'm pregnant. Three days ago, a stork built it's nest on top of my garage. It's obviously getting ready to bring me my baby. I told my mom I was pregnant, then before I could tell her about the stork, she kicked me out. So, here I am!"

Join Will and his group of orphans as they face the wonders and struggles of life, and get a look at how they make their dreams come true.

**Family**

**Rated PG-13. **

**Starts in November, 2012 **


	2. First Look - Foster Home-Schooled

"Hey, guys." Will smiled, passing the boys on his way to the table.

"Hi," Finn said, as Puck hid behind him, trying to hide the obvious guilt of a crime he'd commited.

"Good morning, Kurt." Hearing Will's voice made Kurt twitch with excitement. Will was a nice, not to mention attractive man, and ever since Kurt had seen Will for the first time he'd liked him. Kurt wondered if it were incest to want to woo your foster father, but it didn't stop him.

Kurt grinned, looking down.

"Hey Finn," Will glanced at him, "you still owe me the report on the Civil War."

"What?"

"Three paragraphs about the notes you took."

"Almost half way done with a-almost all of it, Dad." That was due already?

After a feast of hashbrowns, pancakes, and sausage, the kids went to the study room for another day of foster-homeschool.

Finn sat, bored, for the whole four hours of group discussions and Will's stories.

Will finished, "..the exponents. Any questions?"

Everything Will had said had been a blur to Puck, who'd been doodling pictures and occasionally throwing things when Will turned his back. But he didn't bother asking questions. He knew he'd fail somehow anyways. Why waste his breath?

"No questions? Okay, then. Good news: you have no assignment today!"

"Wait, you serious?" Puck blurted.

"It seems like a few of you are falling behind on your work, so I'm going to give you the rest of today to get caught up."

Everyone then left the study room.


	3. Info You Gotta Know (Cause I Says So)

Okay, I know a few people are eager to read the story "Family", but as I said, it doesn't start until November something grrrr. "Family - Previews" is where I gather all my "trailers" and First Looks and teaser trivia.

So, if you're waiting to read the story "Family", then you must post a review saying that you want me to send you a link to the story (when it comes out) or whatev. Keep reading the previews, First Looks, teaser trivia and stuff


	4. Teaser Trivia - Did You Know

Did you know?

Whatever happens in the Schuester household,

good and bad,

stays in the Schuester household...


	5. Preview 2

Inspired from the story "_Misfits_" by **boylikeme**...

Written by **ICan'tStopBelievin'**...

"_Family_" is a story unlike any other story yet written. It shows emotion, faith, it helps us understand the wonders of life, no matter what troubles you may face.

_**It takes a while to realize how much you love something. **_

_**But it takes only a second to realize how quickly you can lose it. **_

In just 4 days, you can join your favorite Glee characters in the rough and beautiful times.

**Rated PG-13 **for _violence__, __alcohol and drugs including smoking__, __instense flasbacks__, __language__, __suggestive behavior__, _and some _mild sexual terms__. _


	6. First Look - One of Schuester's Parties

Music blared, teenagers screamed.

Everyone was having so much fun.

The noise could be heard all the way down the hall. It was loud enough for the residents of other apartments to hear.

Another one of Schuester's parties.

Sue, who'd lived across the hall, was awakened from her nap. She was pissed.

After two minutes of knocking on Will's door, she was finally noticed.

Mike opened the door. "Oh, hi."

"Go get Will."

"Oh, he's not home right now."

"What about his wife?"

"She had to work late tonight."

"So you decided to throw a party?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sue stepped into their place. "Where are my girls?"

"I don't know. They're around here somewhere."

"Tell them they need to come home right now." Sue hissed on the way back home. "And shut up before I call the cops!"


	7. Teaser Trivia - Time to Cry

_Time to cry. _

About 1 of 10 characters, not including the orphans' parents, pass away due to suicide, sickness, unfortunate events, murder or any other reasons. 2 of 10 characters remain alive but are injured due to suicide, sickness, unfortunate events, attempted murder or any reasons.

The other 70% are alive with nothing happening to them, but are not dandy because their friends' deaths.


	8. Hello Again

**I know I have not been on in a while. I'm busy getting an education for almost 40% of my week because I want to get a great job and become rich and famous. That may take years, but that's good because you know I'll kinda be here for a while :) **

**And lately, me and my friends have been addicted to Glee: Karaoke Revolution so...**


	9. You Should Be Relieved to Hear That

You should be relieved to hear that...

**5. There won't be a Glee club, but there will still be music**.

_Also Will holds "talent shows" for his kids, so performing is still there _

_**!Spoiler Warning! Skip to 4 or else read at your own risk. **_: _If they don't raise enough money to keep Will's foster system open, the government may have to send the kids to orphanage care. _

**4. The kids are homeschooled, so there is no daily bullying. **

_The only thing to worry about is that if one of Schue's kids are seen outside of their home by a popular, they get slushie in the face. _

_**!Spoiler Warning! Skip to 3 or else read at your own risk. **_: _Karofsky and Rick "The Stick" Nelson still exist, and jocks from McKinley High are mentioned, but it's not daily tormenting. Maybe a few fights. _

**3. Quinn doesn't end up in a wheelchair (season 3). **

_There is no description for this. I think I explained it pretty well, guys. _

_**No, this is not a spoiler. I WANTED the world of to know this. I noticed a lot of Gleeks made a huge deal about the wheelchair and the Quinn and the whatever, so I just decided to leave that out. I got some big plans and I don't want you distracted. Sorry to the ones who wanted her in the chair. I'll make an alternate chapter for you to replace the two chapters of no-chair Quinn with. **_

**2. Even when the show Glee ends, I'll still be writing.  
**

_**!Spoiler Warning! Skip to 1 or else. You know the drill. **_: _You see if Wemma has kids, what they'll be like. You see if any of the kids have kids and get married, what goes on after there. Whole 10 yards. _

**1. Not many couples break up. But if they do, they will likely get back together. **

_People were pissed after seeing the episode where the star couples break up (season 4). But just wait a minute. Everything is going to be fine. May not seem fine at some points, but in the end, it turns out pretty well. _

_Here's a good fact you may like to know. _

_70% of relationships that are created in the first part of the story will survive until the story ends. 30% will crash and burn. _

_4% of the relationships that are created in the second part of the story will survive until the third part of the story is half through or has ended. 2% will survive until the end of the story. 96% end before part two is even over. _

_Merely 2% of the relationships created in the third part of the story will survive until the third part of the story has ended. 98% kind of just die like they never happened. _

_80% of the relationships that are created in the fourth part of the story will survive until the story ends. 20% end very quickly. _

_RIGHT: Relationship=dating _

_WRONG: Sex=dating _


	10. Family is Coming Any Minute!

Hey! Did you hear?

The** Family **is going to be here soon. Like, any minute.

So, while we're waiting, let's read some previews like the ones you see before a movie starts.

Yeah.

* * *

Artie Abrams was the kindest kid in Lima.

He had a group of great friends. He directed school musicals. He was on the football team. He performed in front of audiences around the U.S. He had it all, and he felt even better knowing he deserved it.

But when he hits his head, his attitude turns around.

Mr. Nice Guy is gone, including his friendships, reputation, occupations. All just a memory.

**Where Artie Thou?**

Coming soon.

* * *

All Rachel wanted was to be gorgeous cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

Quinn had the man, the beauty, the popularity, the everything.

But when Rachel gets what she wants, she realizes that she may be trapped in Quinn's body forever.

**I Had Everything When the "Everythinng" Seemed Important.**

Coming soon.

* * *

On the way back from Nationals in New York, the pilot takes the wrong route, leaving Mr. Schuester, Glee club, and chaperone Miss Pillsbury stranded on an island.

It is a life or death, win or lose, man for himself situation.

**Ain't No Vacation **

Rated PG-13. Coming next winter.

* * *

Emma and Quinn never really had much of a relationship.

But after hearing rumors about one another's death, the two discover their feelings for each other.

**Waking up in the Mourning **

Coming soon.


	11. Family promo

Read _Family _every Tuesday

Only on


	12. Family promo 2

Whoever reviews or favorites _Family_ will have a chance of being FanFiction's **gLeek of the week**!

Because you _ru__L__e_! 

gLeek out with the _Family_,

every Tuesday


	13. To let you know

s/8663813/1/Family

Go there NOW if you haven't read the story yet.

For everyone who's looking forward to a new chapter, I want you to know that there is no new chapter tonight sorry. Family is going to be delayed until Thanksgiving (Thursday, November 22) morning because I am making a Thanksgiving chapter.

After this week, Family will continue to be on Tuesdays.

And to let you know: The Christmas chapter this year will be on Christmas Eve (Monday, December 24). A hiatus will begin after January 15 and end February 5. Put it in your calendars, people!


	14. Change in Plans!

Screw that "every Tuesday" thing! Who wants to wait A WHOLE WEEK just to get more? I sure wouldn't!

So, the Family will be here ALL WEEK, EVERY WEEK! Isn't that great?!

Check every day of the week to see if the Family has got something going on!

* * *

Read _Family_

every day!

Review, favorite or follow, and read everything there is to read...

then wait and see if your the Family's newest member!

You ruLe!


	15. Any Ideas?

**Attention, everyone! **

Family is so close to its 50th episode!

How great is that?

The sad part is... well... Ezri has no ideas.

I've sat for hours and hours, thinking **What will I do to celebrate the 50th episode (Season 2, Episode 22)? **

**I never thought I'd get this far. I never thought I would be this popular! Popular enough to HAVE to write a 50th part! **

If anyone has ideas, review this update and tell me what the Family should do and what should happen!

_Read Family everyday. It will be a long time until the end, don't worry. _


End file.
